


English and Theater

by female_overlord_3



Series: Lost and Found [2]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Shadowhunters (TV), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: Mr. Lightwood doesn’t seem to notice him since he’s facing the whiteboard writing what today’s lesson will be. Mr. Bane leans against the door and presses a finger to his lips for everyone to stay quiet and not let Mr. Lightwood know he’s there.Mr. Bane coughs gaining Mr. Lightwoods attention.The whole thing is like from a movie scene and everyone is loving it.





	English and Theater

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh wow malec??? (Haha who is even surprised?)

They’re sitting in English on the couch with the others. Today they’re supposed to have a substitute who’ll either put on a movie or give them light work which means it’s more time for Simon and Bram to talk and sit close to each other while holding hands.

A very tall man walks in with dark hair and an actual leather jacket. The whole class stares at him. Simon and Bram share the same look. _Their sub is hot._

“Hello everyone i’m going to be your English sub for the rest of the semester. Mr.Wise is in the hospital recovering from an accident but he’'ll be fine. He should return after the summer. My name is Mr. Lightwood. You don’t need to know my first name and I hope we can have a productive rest of the semester.” He takes out a piece of paper from his bag and looks it over. “I’m going to take attendance so I can put names to faces, please let me know if i’ve butchered you name or go by a different one. After attendance you’ll write a paragraph about yourself and the grade you want, with reasons for why you believe you’ll get it of course. Just get up and leave if you need to use the restroom.” He starts going through the list of names.

Half of the class groans at the mention of writing but Simon can see the excited look on Bram’s face because if there's one thing his nerd boyfriend loves to do, it's write.

“Abraham Greenfeld.” Mr. Lighwood calls.

For some reason hearing him say his full name makes him blush.

“Present. I uh I go by Bram.” Bram voices. Simon tries to stifle his laugh.

Then he hears his name called and the same thing happens to him. Bram nudges their knees together with a knowing look plastered on his face. Simon rolls his eyes. “Ya ya laugh it up.” he whispers.

After a couple of minutes Bram starts absentmindedly tapping his thumb against Simon's hand, his free one scribbling away as Mr. Lightwood finishes off calling role and starts writing their lesson on the board. He can feel Simon's eyes on him, the action still making him blush but it's become constant enough that he doesn't become the absolute mess he used to be.

“Si I'm trying to write.” he whispers.

“No idea what you're talking about.” Simon whispers back, his tone smug. “I'm trying to write too but someone's tapping their thumb against my hand.” A quick glance shows Bram his soulmate has only written one line down. He hums in reply and squeezes their hands gently.

Mr. Lightwood is actually a pretty cool teacher. The lesson plan is simple, continue working on the character worksheet for “Alice's Adventure in Wonderland” they got last Friday once they're done with the paragraph.

He actually answers questions and gives good examples of what they should put on the worksheet.

Simon spies a flash if silver on Mr. Lightwood’s left hand near the end of class, about to mention it to Bram but the bell rings signalling the end if class.

He'll mention it to him at lunch.

\-  

Simon walks into the theater room with Abby, excited to rehearse for their parts in the Spring production of Wicked. A man in very fancy but tasteful clothes is up on stage waiting for everyone to file in.

“Hi everyone I’m Magnus Bane, you can call me Mr. B or Mr. Bane, Magnus if I like you. I’m going to be your new theater teacher since your previous teacher Ms. Albright-” “Won the lottery and is traveling the world now.” Taylor answers. “Yes, a very lucky woman indeed.” He looks down at the roll call sheet before tossing it behind him.

“Well why don’t we get to know each other so we can figure out parts for the upcoming production? You can all take seats and get comfortable.” Mr. Bane drops down to sit on the edge of the stage with his legs crossed.

Simon wishes he can take a picture and send it to Bram because now there are two hot teachers.

Magnus’ eyes pass over everyone once they’re seated and smiles. “So since I’m new i’ll go first. I’ve been in some broadway plays, I love my cat Chairman Meow, I am Bisexual, and I love my grump of a husband Alexander.”

Abby’s hand shoots up before she decides it’s a better idea to just stand. “Hi Mr. Bane! My name is Abby Suso, a senior. I love my friends dog Bieber, I’m Pan, and I love my two soulmates.”

Mr. Bane smiles kindly at her as she shits back down. “Lovely to meet you Abby!”

Cal Price raises his hand but remains seated. “My name is Calvin Price but I go by Cal, also a senior and I'm your assistant for the play. I love the piano, I’m also Bi, and I hate insects.”

“Glad to meet you Cal. I’m here if you have any questions.” Mr. Bane winks at Cal who just gives him a thumbs up.

Simon raises his hand next because well now he has too but so does Taylor who’s actually standing. She stares him down until Simon rolls his eyes and yields. “I’m next though.”

“Perfectly fine by me Spier. Hi Mr. Bane. My name is Taylor Metternich, another senior. I love acting even though my parents hate it, I’m Ace, and I hope to be either Glinda or Elphaba in the play.” She sits back down quite pleased with herself. Mr. Banes smile is now a grin and he nods. “Nice to meet you Taylor. I like your spirit.” His eyes flick to Simon who is lightly blushing. No one can blame him okay, Mr. Bane has really pretty eyes though not as pretty as Bram’s.

“H- hi Mr. Bane. I’m Simon Spier. A Senior and I also love my dog Bieber. I love Oreos and music, my friends too. I’m gay and love my soccer star soulmate. He’s so good and insanely smart and he can sing-” Abby knocks their knees together. “I- ya that’s me. Sorry.”

Mr. Bane laughs but it’s a soft laugh. “Nice to meet you Simon, good to see you have a big heart.”

As much as Simon wants to die of embarrassment, Mr. Banes words felt more like a compliment. It felt nice to hear it.

-

It's been a week since their new teacher's arrived.

“Bram I’m crushing on the new theater teacher.”

“Oh god I have one on our new english teacher.”

They’re laying curled together in Simon’s bed with soft music in the background.

“I think we’re all crushing on the two hot new teachers guys.” Leah says from between Abby and Nick on their air mattress. “Yup.” Abby voices with Nick adding “Same. We all have eyes.”

Abby sits up and leans back against her pillow. “I wonder who Mr. Bane’s husband is.”

“He said his name is Alexander, so we just have to look up Alexander Bane.” Simon already has his laptop open and ready. He tries Facebook but doesn’t get anything. Next is Instagram but most of the posts he finds on Mr. Bane’s account are of his cat and kids or these really amazing outfits. There’s only one picture of him and what seems to be his husband but it’s of their hands displaying their rings for an anniversary. “How did a guy like Mr. Bane become a Highschool teacher for theater?” Simon questions when he moves the laptop to rest between Bram and him.

They all spend the rest of the night trying to find this mysterious Alexander Bane and going through all of Mr. Bane’s available social media. Nothing.

-

It hits Bram when they enter english class the next day. He knew he saw the ring from the anniversary picture before and there it is on Mr. Lightwoods left ring finger. He taps his thumb against Simon’s to share this new information but Simon is staring at one of the cups full of pens and pencils on Mr. Lightwoods desk. Placed among the writing tools is a small simple rainbow flag. To make their day even more unbelievable, Mr. Bane walks in a second after Simon and Bram’s discovery, holding a stack of papers and a blinding smile.

Mr. Lightwood doesn’t seem to notice him since he’s facing the whiteboard writing what today’s lesson will be. Mr. Bane leans against the door and places the universal sign for everyone to not let Mr. Lightwood know he’s there.

Mr. Bane coughs gaining Mr. Lightwoods attention.

The whole thing is like from a movie scene and everyone is loving it.

Mr. Lightwood turns and blinks when he sees Mr. Bane there before a smile spreads across his face as he brings Mr. Bane in a quick hug. It’s the first time anyone has seen him smile since he started being their temporary teacher.

“Magnus what are- oh great I was about to go mad and text you if you saw them.” Mr. Lightwood takes the papers and then they’re just standing there, staring at each other.

“You’re welcome Alexander dear. Mexican or Italian for lunch?” Mr. Bane asks to which Mr. Lightwood shrugs. “You pick. Now go I have a class to teach and you have a class to direct!”

Mr. Bane fondly rolls his eyes before winking at Mr. Lightwood and giving the class a wave as he leaves.

Mr. Bane shakes his head lightly but he’s still smiling. His eyes glance at his students who’ve become almost too quiet. He quirks a brow at them and leans back against the whiteboard. “That was my husband, you should all thank him because now I have your updated grades and the extra credit I probably wasn’t going to give you.” A couple of people sigh a ‘thank god’ and that seems to reset the class to normal.

Bram and Simon are wearing large grins and can’t seem to make them go away, their friends snickering around them. For some reason they all feel more hopeful, like they can breathe just a little bit easier. Mr. Lightwood’s eyes flick to theirs and he gives them a small knowing grin as he continues his lecture.


End file.
